Emerging package assemblies may include multiple dies in various stacked and/or embedded configurations. The package assemblies may continue to shrink to smaller dimensions to provide a smaller form factor for various applications including, for example, mobile computing devices such as phones or tablets. The routing of electrical signals through the package assembly for each of the multiple dies is challenging for current package assembly configurations as the dies and the package assembly shrink to smaller dimensions. For example, present techniques may utilize stringent design rules that push the limits of pitch of interconnect structures such as trace width/spacing or may utilize routing techniques that may compromise reliability of one or more of the multiple dies.